


The Downsides of Healing Factors

by magicandlight



Series: The States [31]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Statetalia
Genre: Friends With Benefits IA/SD, M/M, Trans Male Character, Ty's failed top surgery, it's inbetween fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: "It healed," Tyler tells him. "Good- good as new. There isn't even a scar." His voice breaks and Kit's heart falls as he puts the pieces together.





	The Downsides of Healing Factors

The phone is ringing and Kit drags himself out of bed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Can I come over?" Tyler asks in a rush of words it takes a moment for Kit to decipher.

"What?"

"It healed," Tyler tells him. "Good- good as new. There isn't even a scar." His voice breaks and Kit's heart falls as he puts the pieces together.

"Tyler- I am so sorry-"

"Just- can I come over? I know it's late-" Tyler sighs. "I'm sorry I called and bothered you, you know, I'll be fi-"

"Yeah, it's fine," Kit responds quickly before Tyler talks himself out of it. "Do you want me to come get you?" He'd drive five hours for Tyler without complaint if he asked.

"No- it's fine," He murmurs.

Kit nods even though he knows Tyler can't see him. "Alright. I'll see you in a while, then."

"Bye," Tyler says back quietly, and then hangs up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive from Tyler's to Kit's is about five hours, maybe four and a half if you take a loose interpretation toward speed limits.

So when three and a half hours later, Kit opens the door to let Tyler in, he's a little confused.

Tyler rubs the back of his neck. "I might have called from a rest stop about halfway up?"

It comes out as a question. Kit smiles because of course, Tyler had called. He'd probably started driving and then freaked out about showing up without warning and pulled over at the first place with a phone. He was too polite to just show up, even when he was the middle of a personal crisis.

Kit steps aside so Tyler can come in, and looks over him. He's wearing a baggy, old sweater, and the way he ducks his head so his bangs cover his eyes hurts Kit's heart. His eyes are red, and puffy.

Tyler had thrown out his binder already. He needed a new one anyway, needed a bigger size, much to Tyler's displeasure. He'd put it off for over half a year because he said he didn't need it if he was getting his surgery. 

Kit sighs. "Hold on."

Tyler gives him a confused look, but Kit just ducks back into his room.

Kit pulls down the box from the top of his closet, and when he goes back out, Tyler has taken off his shoes and refolded the blanket on the couch and straightened all the throw pillows and looks like he might start alphabetizing his books.

Kit passes him the box. Tyler gives him another confused look as he takes it.

He undoes the wrapping paper, pulls the lid off the box and goes still at the neatly folded fabric in the box.

"I got it before I knew about your surgery," Kit tells him when he just continues to stare at it. "I knew you needed a new one, but then you told me about the surgery and how you didn't want to get a new one-"

Tyler holds the binder like it's something fragile and precious.

"You can't put it on right now," Kit rushes to explain why because Tyler has raised an eyebrow at him. "Because it's night time, and you need to sleep." He drops his gaze. "But I thought it might make you feel a little better."

"Thank you."

Kit shrugs. "You don't have to thank me-"

Tyler kisses him. It's brief and short and Tyler is gone before he can do anything about it.

Kit bites his lip to suppress a smile. "Did you bring pajamas?"

Tyler's deer-in-headlights expression answers that question for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler makes a face when Kit gives him his toothbrush and Kit just raises an eyebrow at him. "We've made out. A lot. I've gone dow-"

"That's different," Tyler interrupts, and Kit grins at how he's blushing. "It's your toothbrush."

Tyler's not going to give in any time soon, so Kit shrugs. "I have mouthwash?"

Tyler thinks it over and then nods, and Kit digs it out of the cabinet for him.

He leaves Tyler sitting on the counter to go find him some pajamas.

Kit spends a few minutes trying to find the baggiest sweater he can, and then he finds a pair of sweats Tyler must have forgotten last time. The fact that he didn't notice until now probably means he needs to clean more, but whatever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit hands the pajamas to Tyler, and then they switch places so Kit can brush his teeth.

He still looks upset, but not how he'd looked earlier.

Earlier, he'd looked like he wanted to either cry or scream.

Kit wouldn't have blamed him for either. He couldn't begin to imagine the frustration, anger, and sadness he felt. It makes him wonder if he'd always looked so sad before he started transitioning.

He never knew Tyler before.

By the time Kit had come along, Tyler was just Tyler- it was what his star said, most of the old photos were gone, and no one ever accidentally called him the wrong name anymore.

Kit doesn't even remember finding out. It just was. Tyler doesn't like talking about it. He'll talk about his childhood- about Oliver and Mindy and hockey, but he won't talk about the depression and the dysphoria. Kit doesn't ask, and he makes sure he keeps Tyler away from alcohol when he's in one of those moods. Listening to him cry as he rambled about accepting his star in a dress was an experience Kit never wanted to repeat.

Kit spits out the toothpaste and buries that particular memory.

Tyler's leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, bangs falling into his eyes again. Kit nudges him, waiting until Tyler looks up at him to speak.

"You can be the little spoon," Kit tells him very seriously, and Tyler snorts.

"Oh, really? How very generous."

"Hey, little spoon is the best."

"You always complain about how I'm too hot and you feel like you're melting when you're the little spoon."

Kit sticks his tongue out him. "That's because you're a human furnace."

Tyler sticks his tongue out right back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why'd you come over here?" Kit questions softly. He's been running his fingers through Tyler's hair for the last ten minutes. He's been wondering that since Tyler had called- why would he come to Kit first?

Even though Kit had said he could be the little spoon, Tyler seemed content with his head on Kit's chest.

"Didn't know where else to go," Tyler mumbles just when Kit had started to think he was asleep. "Oliver's great, but I already bug him too much about all this. And Mindy- Mindy would say 'I told you so-'"

Kit sat up to look at him. Him and Mindy didn't talk much- she was closer to Anna- but Kit still felt a little indignant on her behalf. "She would not."

Tyler looked away. "I guess. She told me it had a high risk of not working, that I needed to do it differently and I ignored her. How am I gonna go to her upset when she had warned me what would most likely happen?"

"She's your sister. Even with as much as you two fight, I don't think she would care as long as you were okay."

Tyler didn't look like he really believed him, but he nodded anyway. 

After a moment, he continued. "I didn't tell any of the others. That I was getting the surgery."

"Tyler-"

"You would have been my first choice anyway," Tyler blurts out, and then ducks his head so Kit can't see his eyes. 

Kit smiles. "Aw, I feel so loved-"

Tyler shoves him towards the edge of the bed and Kit laughs. 

"Seriously. I don't know how you put up with me, but you do and you're great. You're nice to be around. You're, uh, comforting." 

There's a touch of self-depreciation to the first part, so Kit does the first thing that comes to mind: he shoves him right back. "Stop it. You're great, too. You come over and organize things! You're very nice to cuddle. You're weirdly good at washing hair, seriously, you ever think about being a hair stylist or something-?"

Tyler pinches his side, but he's smiling.

It's a good smile- he doesn't look upset anymore. It's a temporary fix, but Kit's satisfied for right now. 

Kit frowns when Tyler rolls over, putting his back to him. 

"You said I could be the little spoon," Tyler helpfully reminds him after a moment, and Kit grins.


End file.
